The Only One
by Laurenthesnowqueen
Summary: In a world where Elsa was saved from an illness by a mysterious cure, she discovers her icy magic was a side-effect. Now 17, Elsa tries to live a normal teenager life with her sister and boyfriend in highschool, constantly avoiding anything that could attract attention from unwanted people. But when she learns more about her powers, will she be able to control them? AU crossover
1. Snowy Weather

**Hi Everyone! I'm a new author and this is my first story. This idea just came up in my head and I wanted to see what all of you think about it. So basically, Elsa is the chosen one and the only one she knows who has powers. Not everyone is happy or nice to Elsa, maybe they are even afraid, but this doesn't stop Elsa from living her life with her sister, boyfriend, and her family. But when she wants to know more about her powers, is she really ready for what they can do? I'm going to tell this in Elsa's point of view, but it might change along the way. Hope you like it! Happy reading!**

I was on a mountain top. All I could see were the blurry snowflakes swirling through my eyelashes and the building fire at the bottom of the mountain. I stared at the flames, not knowing whether I should run, but decided I should when they started to crawl up towards me and attack.

I ran the best I could in the snow, my dress weighing me down like a rock. I didn't know where I was, or where I was going, but it didn't matter as long as I was away from the flames. I stop and look behind me, realizing that trying to escape was worthless; the flames were already so near. And then suddenly everything stopped. The wind hissed down and the snowflakes, that were probably mine, were frozen in midair. My vision cleared and I noticed how the flames danced in the air.

They came closer to me and I could feel the heat against my icy cold hands. It was almost uncomfortable, watching as a the fire swirled around me with curiosity. I reached my hand out and only for a second, thought that I would be okay. I looked closer and saw how innocent the red was. The fire didn't choose to be hot or deadly, it was just made that way. But then the flames ignored my gesture and came even closer to my face, looking into my wide icy blue eyes and desperately trying to find anything behind my frozen heart. But like this nightmare usually ended, the flames did not.

I woke up with a start and wiped sweat off my brow. My room was still dark and I sat up, quickly adjusting to the darkness. I looked around and let out a relieved sigh when I saw that my walls were still blue, my door was still open, and my mirror still showed the same face it did every morning; mine. Everything was the same. I closed my eyes and fell back into my pillows. It wasn't long before I got interrupted by my phone buzzing on my bedside table. I leaned over and checked the caller ID, smiling when my favorite person appeared on the screen, Dylan Samuels.

"Good morning Elsa :) How r u?"

I smiled and waited a moment before I sent him a message back.

"I'm okay. And u?"

"I'm great! I have a surprise for u."

"And why is that?"

"Look out your window." I turned my head and became slightly disappointed when I couldn't see outside through my thick curtains, meaning I would have to get out of bed. I groggily walked over to my window that took up most of my right side wall and pulled the curtain back an inch, discovering that the outside was a wintry wonderland of snow. I pulled the curtains back all the way and sat down on the ledge, looking out at the trees and the roofs and the sidewalks covered with blankets of snow. My smile grew wider as I got another text message from Dylan saying,

"Amazing, right? I know snowy weather is your favorite."

I giggled and sent him one back.

"I wonder how you could have guessed :)"

I put my phone down and reached my hand up to the window, gently touching my finger to the glass. I watched as my own intricate patterns and swirls of ice began to form on the window, much like the patterns outside. I moved my hand around, creating bigger and more complicated designs over the whole window. It didn't take long, maybe a few seconds, to cover the whole area, but when there was no more room I took it as a sign to start my day.

I melted the frost on my window and closed my door for privacy. I headed over to my closet, picking out my warmest blue sweater along with a pair of icy blue jeans and boots. After I was situated I went over to my mirror and tried to brush out my bed head, but only succeeding when I used a ton of detangler. I twisted my hair through my hands until a neatly done single braid formed down my shoulder. I looked at my reflection and frowned. _Something's missing…_ My thought was interrupted when a knock sounded at my door.

"Come in!" I said through the frame. Anna came inside and jumped on my bed, bringing in her bubbly personality. Anna was always so energetic and loving and always strived to annoy me.

"Hey Elsa! Did you notice the snow? It's great!" She said running over to the window and pulling back the curtains. I look over again and see that snowflakes were just beginning to slow down and were leaving glistening sparkles in the snow.

"Yeah, I did." I turned back and continued to stare in the mirror.

"You know, you could have at least waited until I made my bed." I said sarcastically.

"Oh please. It's still comfy, I mean, what is this? A featherbed? Nice!" she said jumping up and down again on the bed. She came over and put her hands on my shoulders, smiling at my reflection and looking up and down at my hair until she finally said,

"Something's missing." _Gosh she could read me like a book._

"I know! I was thinking the same thing. I can't figure it out though." Anna curiously walked around me a couple times, asked me to sit and stand and twirl around, trying to find what could be missing.

"Earrings?" she asked

"No."

"Bracelets?"

"Already got some on." I said jingling the few single bracelets on my left arm. Anna tapped her chin and all of a sudden it was like a lightbulb just burst inside her head.

"Ooo! I got it! You should ice you hair back!" There was a moment of silence before I spoke.

"Anna, I haven't done that since I was little. I don't think that's it."

"But I think it is, I mean your bangs are in your face and they usually aren't. You could always pin them back, but the snowy weather always puts you in a good mood_ (she didn't get away with that one without a scowl from me)_ not that you're never in a good mood! But, It might look pretty today."

I sat back in my chair and thought. The reason I stopped icing my hair back was because I thought it showed my personality, but all it brought me was unwanted attention from other student's mothers in class. _It has been years…_

"Alright." Anna sat back down on the bed and watched as I carefully brought my bangs back, icing them in place. I continued to swirl both of hands down my braid, leaving little snowflakes here and there for an extra touch. I stood up from my chair and in front of Anna, silently asking for her approval.

"Oh my gosh Elsa, it looks awesome! Not that it never did! But It looks so pretty!"

I laughed and sat next to her on the bed.

"Maybe I could do it for you sometime."

"Nah, I don't think snowflakes will look good in red hair. But it looks good with yours since they kind of blend in with the white."

I groaned and looked her in the eye.

"For the millionth time Anna, my hair is not white. It's _platinum blonde."_

"Whatever you say, Frosty." Anna jumped and ran out the door, knowing well that I would be chasing her. She created that nickname,_ Frosty,_ a couple years ago when I threw a snowball at her head and all the snow fell into the back of her shirt. She knows how much I hate it, and I know that she won't get away with it that easy.

"Anna!" I throw my door open and run after her, watching as she slid down the stair rail, her red braids flowing behind her. I did my best to throw a snowball at her head when she was flying down, but I missed and hit the painting behind her. I ran down the stairs and caught up to her when she slipped trying to turn at an angle. She got up pretty fast though and just barely dodged my snowball that hit the wall right next to my mother's face. Anna sat down at the island in the kitchen and tried to keep from laughing while my mother, nearly scared to death, stood around the corner and signaled me in.

"Elsa!" I walked in and sat next to my sister, elbowing her in the ribs.

"What are you doing? That could have gotten into the pancakes!" My mother said with a smile. She wasn't all that mean, she actually had quite the same personality as my sister when it came to situations like this.

"Now clean this up before someone slips." I waved my hand at the wall and the ice disappeared, which got another look from my mother.

"What? I cleaned it up!" She just turned back to working on breakfast without another word. My father came into the kitchen from the living room and sat on the other side of the island, drinking from his coffee cup he met have gotten before we came down.

"Good morning girls!" He said with a smile. "I heard all the commotion just now… did you get her this time?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Is this a game to you guys?" Anna asked when we started laughing. "Because I don't find it very pleasant when your whole back and neck is cold."

"Or when you nearly get scared to death when a snowball lands right next to your head." My mother added.

"Sorry..?" I looked over at Anna who just shrugged it off playfully.

"How did everyone sleep?" My father asked, getting up from his chair to get more coffee. I thought back to my nightmare, the red flames dancing all around me and the intense heat getting closer and closer. It is true, by the way. I very much like the cold. Whenever it's too hot in a room or hot outside I can't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. I don't know if it's because of my powers, which it probably is, but I've just always felt that way. During the summer I always try to make the space I'm in a little bit colder, if I can. School doesn't have any air conditioning, so everyone is a little thankful when I step into class, naturally making the room a few degrees colder.

"I slept pretty well." Anna said. "I had this amazing dream where I went on an adventure and saw mermaids and dragons and trolls-"

"Breakfast is served!" My mother cut in gently, knowing very well that if someone hadn't stopped her from rambling, she would keep talking. Anna didn't seem to notice as chocolate chip pancakes landed on her plate, making her quite excited. I wasn't any less excited as my own appeared on my plate.

"Chocolate!" We both started to dig in, not caring about the stares we always got from our parents when we obsessed over the gooey and delicious taste of chocolate.

"I have never seen any two girls get so thrilled over chocolate before." My father said, making my mother laugh. "They must get it from me!" She added, making me think to a time where my mother never denied a cup a hot coco.

"Are you guys doing anything after school?" I looked over at Anna and saw that she had her mouth still stuffed with food, so i decided to go first.

"Dylan says he has a surprise for me. It's probably because of the snowy weather." I said blushing.

"Oh that's so nice! Did he tell you what you're doing?"

"No, but I have my bets on ice-skating."

"Oh can I come? I love ice-skating!" Anna said when her mouth was empty. She did in fact love ice-skating, but she just wasn't very good at it.

"Um, no." I said without looking at her probably disappointed face. I was halfway done when I noticed the time on the microwave clock, reading half-past seven.

"Anna, we're going to miss the bus!" I said, hurrying to finish and slide my backpack on my shoulders. She stood up and did the same, following me when I was already on my way towards the door.

"Have a nice day, girls!" My father said as we walked outside. I stepped onto the sidewalk and felt the cold wind rustle my hair. Like I said, I love the cold, and the temperature was a refreshing difference to the warm atmosphere in the house because of the radiators.

" It's freezing!" Anna said as she wrapped her coat around her.

As we walked I noticed my sister shivering next to me. I was wearing a scarf and gloves, and she didn't have anything to protect her neck from the harsh air.

"Hey, you want my scarf?" I asked, already unwrapping it and intending to give it to her.

"Oh, absolutely! Are you sure?"

"Positive. The cold never bothered me anyway."

Black ice littered the sidewalk, making it almost impossible to keep from slipping. It was hard to see , so Anna of course didn't notice it until she nearly fell on the ground. I was still snowing, so the newly made flakes made it even harder to see where the ice was and wasn't. _I wish I could just melt this and walk. _The only downside to my powers was I could only un-freeze and melt the ice and snow I created, everything else created by nature would have to melt on it's own.

When we finally made it past that obstacle we were already near the bus-stop, and I stopped walking and took a deep breath. The cold filled my lungs and sent a slight chill down my neck, not from the cold but from the good feeling it gave. I look over at Anna who was admiring the snow covered trees in the distance and laughed. It was meant to be silent, but it just slipped out of my lips.

"What? What are you looking at?" She looked herself up and down trying to find anything that might be out of place in her appearance.

"Nothing." I said regretfully.

"Elsa."

"..It's just that snowflakes actually do look good in red hair."

**Chapter one done! I accidentally deleted my first draft of this, so this chapter wasn't as good as my first. Sorry! Comment if I should continue, I already have some good ideas for the future in this story.- Lauren**


	2. The Past and The Present

**Hi everyone! I hoped you liked the first chapter and I will try to continue updating this story every few days or so, depending on my school schedule. This chapter tells you about Elsa's back story, and like I said before, this is my own story loosely based on the movie Frozen. Happy reading!**

**I do not own any characters from frozen or anything associated with the Disney Company. **

The bus had not yet come and it was getting colder outside, making Anna wish that she was back at home next to the warm heater. W_here could the bus be?_ I look down the road and see a slick black chevy coming down the street, a smile forming on my lips. The car rolled up to us and the window shrunk down, revealing the sandy haired boy I loved.

"Why hello ladies, need a ride?" He asked in his heart melting voice.

"Where's the bus?" I asked.

"It actually got stuck in a snow bank. Another bus is coming to pick up everyone. I just saw it back down the road." He said, pointing behind him. I could faintly see the red lights from the bus glowing on the snow. Anna and I walked over to the car and got in, smiling when Dylan took off his gloves and held my hand. Anna breathed a sigh of relief when she was in the warm car, and sprawled out in the backseat. We've known Dylan for a while since his parents are friends with ours, and everyone are really close friends.

"Comfy back there?" I asked, looking over the seat to find Anna ignoring my joke and trying to fall asleep. Dylan started driving and the snow began to fall at a slower pace, making it easier to see. I leaned my head on his shoulder and watched as he carefully avoided the black ice on the road.

"Was it easy driving this morning?"

"It was okay. Not too bad as the last snow storm. I could at least wipe the snow off my windshield before it turned into ice, which was a plus."

He had a smile on his face while he looked over at me, and I smiled back. I was glad that he didn't have any trouble this morning, because the last time he had a bad day I couldn't help but feel guilty since I couldn't do anything to help him. I shifted in my seat when I noticed I was sitting on something, and I reached my hand under the seat to find a small black velvet box.

"What's this?"

He looked over and blushed, possibly thinking of what he should say or regretting leaving it out where I could find it.

"Well, I got you something in honor of this wonderful day." He said sheepishly. My eyes went wide and I looked back down at the box. He didn't have to get me anything, I mean, it snowed pretty often here anyway. I rubbed my fingers against the fuzzy outside and gently lifted the lid, revealing a sliver snowflake necklace with one blue stone in the center. It was beautiful, and was very detailed just like my own. I lifted it up from the box and held it up in the light, watching as the stone shimmered from the sun.

"Dylan, this is amazing…Thank you…Thanks so much!" I reached my arms over his head and hugged him. He hugged me back with one arm and smiled as I continued to stare at the necklace.

"I'm glad you like it. I saw it in a store window and I just thought,_ Elsa would love this._Here, let me help." Dylan took the necklace from my hands and signaled me to turn around when we were safely parked near the back entrance of the school. I did so and he brought the necklace around my head and clipped it in place.

"There's actually funny story behind this. So I was in the store and asked this elderly man if I could see your necklace. He brought it over and said, "Looking for something for a pretty girl?" I smiled and nodded," he said, slightly laughing when I blushed, "and he said "Well if your girlfriend is The Chosen One, then I bet she will love it." I guess he wasn't expecting me to agree with him."

My smile slightly faded and I forced out a quiet laugh. I hate it when people call me The Chosen One. I feel so obligated to do something good and uncomfortable with the attention. Dylan noticed my concern growing on my face and silently asked me what was wrong. I sighed and turned towards him.

"Thank you, really I love it. It's just, I feel it so unnecessary to call me The Chosen One. I don't know why people can't call me _Elsa._ I mean, they surely know my name, so why make me so official?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" He placed a hand on my cheek.

Alright, here's the answer you've been waiting for… I was diagnosed with an unrecognizable disease that left all doctors and nurses dumbfounded of how I was able to stay alive for the years I've known. That was when I was six. Scientists and doctors began testing new theories and tried to make a new cure that could solve my problem, and when they finally did, everyone was hopeful again. They later found to that this cure could have the potential to solve any disease, and started with me.

They only made enough for me because if it didn't work, they didn't want anyone else using it. I was scared and so was my family, but the doctor's were almost 100 % sure this would work, so my parents stayed hopeful. I knew that if not given the cure, I would surely die. I felt weak and very ill when they decided it was time to test the cure. They injected me with the serum and watched as my immune system began to fight off the virus. I didn't feel any different for a while, but suddenly I began to feel very cold. I remember snuggling up into the blankets the best I could because the cold was just so unbearable. I thought death was creeping up on me, and the cold was just a side-effect of dying.

I kept getting colder and colder, and then I felt a strong force tugging at my finger tips. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were turning blue and literally _freezing over._ I watched, frightened, as snow and frost and ice began to coat the room, apparently coming from my hands. The doctors were amazed and astonished at what was happening and desperately tried to close my hands, but the ice just wouldn't stop. I took about 10 minutes before it finally did, and I looked with wide eyes at my parents who just stared right back at me. I told the doctors I felt well, but had no idea what was going on. They told me they didn't either, but all they could tell was that the cure gave me mysterious powers, which probably wouldn't be identified anytime soon.

11 years later, the doctors who were originally working on my case have still been trying to find any explanation from where my powers came from, and still don't know. My life changed since then, realizing that my hair was no longer brown but blond, I was immune to the cold temperatures of winter, and I could will ice and snow into existence anytime I desired. At that time everyone was curious and I became the headline of every newspaper. People started calling me _The Chosen One_, since I was undoubtably going to be the one and only test for this experiment. People were weary of my existence, silently judging me and thinking I wouldn't be able to control my powers. I was very mature while growing up since then, learning to block out unwanted attention and people's thoughts. I've learned how to control my powers, but also learned the burden of them being attached to my emotions.

Anyway, hearing about how the man called me The Chosen One just brought back old memories of how I desperately wanted to live a normal life, away from all the harsh realities of nosey people.

"It's fine." I finally said to Dylan, who thought that his gift was now unwanted.

"I really love it." I pecked him on the cheek once more and opened my door, which awoke the actually sleeping Anna in the back.

"School already? Yikes." She climbed out as well and spotted the snowflake necklace.

"Did Dylan give this to you? I missed that part."

"Yes, isn't it beautiful? I can still say I'm pretty surprised he got me something."

"Aw, well, that's what boyfriends do. I might have to borrow that from you sometime." She said with a wink.

"You'll have to fight me for it!" Anna walked ahead of us and into the building. Dylan and I had 1st period together, Geometry 21, and liked to take our time getting to class. I love geometry and reading and all of that, but Dylan just loves to sit back and relax. I don't know how he acts so casual and calm all the time, while I'm trying my best to get through high-school without freezing something (that's not really a problem, but you get the idea). We walked up the stairs and made our way down the long hallway, littered with "Don't smoke" and "Stop bullying" posters. Not many people were in the hallway at this time, since we were still ten minutes early, but occasionally we would see one of our friends or another student in a different grade pass by us.

"Hey, did you hear we have a new student in our class? I think her name is Selena. She's the daughter of the mayor." Dylan said nonchalantly.

"Why would the mayor introduce his daughter at this point in the school-year? Mid-terms are coming up soon."

"I have no idea. Publicity, maybe?"

"Doubt it."

We came up on room 324 and rounded the corner to come inside. A girl named Brianna sat in the far right corner of the room listening to music and a group of boys named James, Hans, Derek, and William sat in the back row, probably texting each other from their phones, even though they're sitting right next to each other. Dylan and I tried to avoid them, but they were always persistent in making our day turn from good to bad. _The "Stop Bullying" poster would be handy right now._

_"_Hey look who it is, the snow monster and the ice cube. Enjoying the weather?" Hans, the head of the group, spoke up.

Hans was the youngest of 12 brothers, who were either in high school, college, or living their lives. He had auburn hair and brown eyes that always seemed to look plain right mean. He had a smirk on his face and was probably chanting _"Good job Hans! Nice nicknames!"_ in his head but he didn't bother me. Unfortunately, I was very well used to people calling me a monster.

"Shut up, Hans." Dylan said, looking him into the eye, "Why don't you go shove your face in the snow." I sat down and Dylan did too. He saw the look of self-consciousness on my face and held my hand.

"You okay?" he asked sincerely. I just nodded.

"Oh, you guys hold hands now, hmm, that's _cool._ I mean, as long as your hands don't freeze that is."

Hans laughed and caused a chain-reaction with his other friends, making them laugh too. I pulled my hands back and shoved them in my pockets, not wanting to deal with any more jokes from Hans about every little thing I do. Dylan tried to reach for my hands again but I just gave him a look that sent him back into his chair, silently understanding that I did not want to be touched or talked to right now. Dylan knew that Hans was a jerk, and I knew that too. More often than not I get shot down by either his mean personality or his group of "friends" who had nothing better to do. Occasionally, William will tell Hans to knock it off, because he is the one with maybe a little part of his brain in the right place, but Hans always asks him what side he was on, like this was a game. William always looked at me with sympathy and I understood that if William left the group or didn't do what Hans told him to, he would get hurt.

I slunk back in my chair and just watched as people filed into class. When everyone sat in their chairs none of them took off their jackets, because since the school didn't have air-conditioning, it didn't have heat either. Me being in the class didn't help much either. When it first started to get cold out I would get judgmental glares from people in my class, but I couldn't do anything about it. The school offers portable heaters, and some students bring their own hand warmers to fight off the natural chill that I can't control. Our teacher, Mrs. Smith, walked into the room and set up her desk, greeting everyone with a nod of her head. She turned on the projector and a powerpoint of _Finding Triangle Identities _popped up on the screen. _This is gonna be a long class._


	3. Mistakes

**o again! Thank you for continuing to read this story, this is actually the third chapter I've posted in a day. I have a lot of good ideas for the future so I am definitely going to keep writing. Normally when I write I come up with new ideas on the spot and write from there… and for this chapter I got nothing XD let's see what happens. This chapter will probably mostly be about Elsa and what goes on in her high school life on a daily basis, but who knows. Happy Reading!**

**I do not own any characters in Frozen or anything associated with the Disney Company.**

Halfway through the class I was bored, and that usually doesn't happen to me. Hans really put me in a bad mood, and learning about something that I already know from last year just seems like a bore. I look over at Dylan who was too distracted taking notes on how to solve equations with triangles, and looked at everyone else in the room seeming involved with the lesson. All of a sudden, the door creaks open and a tall, skinny girl with dark brown hair steps in with a pass in her hand. Mrs. Smith stops and a wide smile grew on her face, obviously knowing who this mystery person was.

"Ah Selena! What a pleasure it is to see you again. Everyone, this is Selena McCurdy, the mayor's daughter. She will be joining us for the rest of the year." I looked over at Dylan who raised an eyebrow, and watched as she shyly waved and took the only seat left in the front row, directly in front of me.

"It's okay if you don't understand this quite yet, but you'll catch on eventually." said, giving her a packet and continuing with the lesson. Selena looked proper, with her hair neatly brushed and her clothes nicely ironed. I wasn't one for making new friends, but she didn't seem all that annoying as everyone else who tried to become friends with me (most of the time random people will try to be friends with me solely because I can make snowflakes, which I find incredibly rude).

After a short while I looked around again and saw that most people were snuggling closer into their jackets, and some were staring right back at me. I know I make the room colder unintentionally, but I wasn't doing anything different to make the room colder than it already was. I tried to find the source of the cold and found out that the window was slightly sliding open, letting in a gust of cold air every few seconds and some snowflakes wandering onto the teacher's desk. I was about to say something when the window burst open completely, letting in very cold air and snow that flied all around the room. yelped in surprised and ran over to the window, trying to close it the best she could, but unfortunately the hinges were already frozen and would not budge. At this time I could practically feel the hot stares on the back of my neck, and just focused on the refreshing air flowing through my lungs and the delicate snowflakes landing on my paper.

"Everyone go out into the hall!" said while giving up on the window. Dylan stood up and grabbed my hand, leading me out into the hallway and out of everyone's view. I didn't want to look at him, not since Hans' mean comments and now this, since he was probably among those who thought I was to blame. He wouldn't let go of my hand, and I felt how warm his were compared to my always frigid ones.

"Hey Elsa, what's wrong." He could obviously tell that I was holding something back. I knew he wanted me to tell him what I was thinking, and honestly, I was thinking about how everyone probably hates me even more and is going to tell the whole school of what _"the snow monster"_ did.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

"Is it what Hans said? You know I could go beat him up if you wante-"

"No, no. I'm just.. I'm just tired." I sighed and reached my hand up to the snowflake necklace and held it in my palm, trying to calm my nerves. Dylan decided not to press the issue, which I was thankful for, and just wrapped his arm around me. I don't know why he would do such a thing, since the freezing room had probably already gotten him cold and touching me wasn't going to make it any better, but _I guess that's what boyfriends do, _as Anna would say. came outside and locked the door, not wanting any of the snow to get out into the hallway.

"I just called custodial and they said they wouldn't be able to fix the window right away, so class is over for now." I could hear the quiet whoops and grateful praises coming from everyone a few feet away, and watched as came over to Dylan and I with sorry eyes.

"Hi Elsa." _Oh great. I'm gonna have to hear the "did you do this?" question._

"First off, I just want to say that I know you didn't do this. It was just a thing caused by the storm." _What?_ "Also, I over heard what Hans' was saying to you from the hallways. What a jerk! Some boys just never mature. I can report him if you like..?" I liked how she understood my situation and that I would never do anything like letting snow come in through the window. I appreciated her offer of reporting Hans, but this was my battle.

"No, that's alright. I can deal with him on my own." I said with a tight nod. just nodded back. It looked like she was contemplating asking me another question, and her curious personality got the best of her.

"Hey, uh, can you by any chance be able to melt the snow in the classroom? It would let me be able to teach my other classes and I can just put a board on the window blocking the wind." I looked down.

"I'm sorry, but I can only melt the snow I've created. Nature doesn't count." I looked at her and saw her nod again.

"That's quite alright, Elsa. I hope you enjoy the rest of this snow day."

She smiled and walked off to the main office, probably signing out for the day so she could go home and drink warm tea by the fire. We still had 20 minutes left in the class, so Dylan and I walked away from the hoard of people and downstairs to a quite little corner with two benches where barely anyone ever sat. A mural of a falcon, our school mascot, was painted on the wall behind us, a mix of blues and whites and grays staring back at me. I sat down and sighed. Most of the people in our class were probably already done texting their friends about what had happened, and I could only imagine the responses they were getting. Dylan sat down next to me and pulled out his earphones, handing me one and putting on my favorite playlist.

I listened to the gentle acoustics and closed my eyes. I didn't want to think about the cold or my powers or any of the judgmental people who constantly antagonized me. My powers are the only reason why I am often stuck in this situation, and as the years went by I finally realized that they are more of a burden then a gift. My emotions were changing from angry to sad to confused to miserable, and I was desperately trying to keep back the frost that was swirling onto the bench. I shoved my hands in my pockets for the second time that day, making a mental note to bring an extra pair of gloves tomorrow. Dylan sat closer to me and I felt his warmth against my cold. He knew I didn't feel like talking, and I respected that. But both he and I perked up bit when we heard voices coming from around the corner and in another hallway. I couldn't hear them that well, but apparently Dylan heard them clear enough to send me a little text saying,

"Prepare for stupid boys." I stole his phone and turned up the volume, trying to act calm as Hans and his minions rounded the corner, immediately posing to start a fight.

"Ah, mind if we sit?" Hans asked, already intending to sit at the other bench across from us. I just blankly looked at him and turned my attention back to picking a new song in my playlist. Dylan didn't seem to give them the time of day either. At first Hans didn't say anything, he was only paying attention to his phone and scrolling up and down every few seconds. _Maybe he just wanted to sit…Wait, what am I saying? _Hans showed something to Derek, who laughed and showed it to James and William. They were whispering things to each other and clearly not wanting Dylan or I to hear. Hans spoke up a bit louder, wanting to attract my attention and said,

"Hey look at this. They said she was a witch!" All four of them laughed (very subtle from William) and looked over at me.

"Did ya hear that? I think I like ice witch better than snow monster. You just got yourself a new nickname."

Dylan looked over and scowled the meanest scowl I had ever seen from him. It was obvious he was angry, and I watched as Hans put his back to the bench, looking somewhat at awe with Dylan.

"Why do you do this? Why do you strive to make people's lives suck?"

He said to Hans with an angry tone in his voice.

"Oh, I don't do that. You two bring it upon yourselves. I mean, c'mon. Who would you think would be the center of topic, and normal teenager who did nothing exciting, or the girl with uncontrollable ice magic?"

Now this got on my nerves. I knew how to control my magic, and to anyone who thinks I can't would be damned if they were in my shoes for a day.

"I can control my powers," I said looking him into the eye and straightening my back, "and do you realize how hard it is to do so? It's like keeping a bull behind a cage when it sees red. It's like trying to put out a grease-fire with water. It's harder than anything you've ever done in your pathetic life and the hardest thing that I have to deal with everyday. So before you say that I can't control it, I would love to see you in my situation." I leaned back and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Hans just stared at me and I stared right back. I was sick of his games and had to put a stop to this.

"You have it in for you now, witch." He spat. I watched him gather his things a leave with Derek, James, and William off into another hallway. I looked over at Dylan and he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Elsa, what did you do?" I was confused at first because I thought I did a pretty good job at expressing my bottled up emotion, but then it struck me that he is going to try his best to make it even harder for me to control my powers now that I've just let out my biggest weakness. I slunk back and sighed.

"I don't know."

**Dun dun dun! This ended up being really about Elsa and Hans' relationship with each other, and as you can tell it's not pretty. She has some big things to come, so keep commenting and reading and I will post as soon as I can. And question, do you guys like long chapters or short chapters?- Lauren :)**


End file.
